The will of D
by krissy231
Summary: This is my first story so please don't judge Watch as Luffy and Ace grow up with their older sister Naomi by their side, and Luffy going on many adventures, meeting old and new friends along the way.


It was a nice sunny day when Red Haired Shanks made port at an island in East Blue.  
As Shanks got off the ship, they got the usual reaction from the civilians, the Captain and crew walked the streets ignoring the fact that everyone ran into their houses, locking their doors and windows. They walked around for a little bit before they stopped in front of a small pub, Shanks walked in first noticing how quiet it was, not a single person was in there only the lady behind the counter polishing glasses. The barmaid looked up and watched as the men piled in taking a seat, she gave a warm smile and welcomed them, 'my name is Makino , how may I help you?' Shanks took a seat at the bar and leant against the bench, 'Nice to meet you, im Shanks, We would like a refill on our sake please, if you don't mind' he smiled back. As Shanks and the crew spoke to each other getting a refill on their drinks every now and then, the door burst open revealing a girl with black hair barely reaching her shoulders, a small 'x' scar under her right arm, the girl was wearing blue denim shorts and a tight vest, showing off her VERY large chest, however Shanks eyes stopped at her face, even though she had a mean look on her face and a dark aura around her he still thought the girl was kind of cute.  
'What's wrong Naomi?' Makino asked with worry and curiosity etched in her voice. This girl Naomi stormed in and sat down next to Shanks, 'Those two fucking little shits! I swear im going to fucking kill both of them, if they don't get themselves killed first!' she growled, Makino sighed, 'you wouldn't really kill them, they're your brothers' she smiled, Naomi gave her a blank look, and said seriously, 'yes. Yes I would'.  
The door burst open yet again this time revealing two small boys covered in cuts and bruises, 'Naomi, come play!' a boy with black hair and big brown eyes, shining with excitement, Naomi got up from the bar stool and walked over to the boys, 'No Luffy, Not after what you two little shits done' The other boy with freckles and black hair stepped forward looking up at Naomi, 'oh come on' he pleaded, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed yet again, 'No Ace, not only did you guys get that bloody tiger to chase me! You two idiots decided to fall asleep climbing a tree, nearly falling to your death!' she ignored the laughter from the men in the pub and watched as Luffy sheepishly scratched the back of his head, But Naoooomi, I wassss tireeeeed!' he whined.  
Naomi was getting annoyed with the laughter behind her, so she turned around and glared at the men, 'And what are you guys laughing at?' Naomi questioned, whiled putting her hands on her hips. Shanks gulped at the dangerous look in the girls eyes, 'N-nothing' she took a step closer, 'and just who are you?' He smiled at her and tilted his strawhat back to get a better look at her face, 'Im Red Haired Shanks, a pirate' Naomi nodded giving him a bored expression, 'mmk… WAIT WHAT?!' she screeched, Shanks smirked at her reaction however his smirked turned into a frown as he watched her face palm and mutter 'oh great' under her breathe.  
'YOU'RE A PIRATE ?!' Shanks covered his ears from the yell, looking down at the little boy thy called Luffy, he nodded and Luffy jumped up and down with sparkles in his eyes, 'WOW!' Naomi walked over and patter his shoulder, 'Well good luck, I'll leave him in your care' she laughed walking behind the bar and up the stairs, however she paused just before she was out of sight and smiled, 'It was nice meeting you Red Haired Shanks, and crew, also Ace get your ass up here and get ready for a bath' Ace started walking towards the stairs but stopped right next to Shanks, 'don't get any ideas about my sister' he glared, grabbing hold of Luffy's collar dragging him along, 'You can ask the pirate questions later, you need a bath' Luffy looked back at Shanks 'Don't move' he demanded.  
Makino giggled as the two boys went upstairs, 'Don't worry about Ace he's just a little bit protective of Naomi' she smiled, Shanks took his eyes away from the staircase that the boys just disappeared from and turned to the barmaid, 'So where are their parents? I don't think they would want their children at a pub' Makino sighed and stared sadly at Shanks, 'they don't have any parents, Naomi takes care of the boys when their Grandfather isn't here visiting' Shanks nodded, 'However the grandfather doesn't really help, all he does is train them till they can't move' Makino said refilling his drink, 'so who's their Grandfather he sounds strict' she giggled, 'well that's just how Garp is' Shanks spat out his drink, 'WHAT ?! Garp?!' the men in the pub gasped, 'Monkey D Garp?' she nodded 'so those kids are Monkey D?' Makino shook her head, 'only Naomi and Luffy are Monkey D, Ace is Portgas D' Shanks and his crew spat their drinks over the table once again after hearing the siblings names. By the time they all settled, Luffy came running down stairs followed by a smirking Ace, 'Get back here now!' Shanks looked up and quickly tore his eyes away, a light blush covering his cheeks, Naomi stood there at the top of the stairs with just a small pink towel covering her body, Shanks watched as Luffy came running around the bar with a pile of clothes in his hands giggling like a little girl, 'Give my clothes back you little shits!' Naomi yelled storming down the stairs, not caring that the how crew was staring at her, 'N-Naomi, Your only in a t-towel' Makino said blushing madly, after the fifth time Luffy ran around the whole pub, Shanks put his arm out stopping the him in his tracks, taking the clothes off the little boy, he turned in his seat getting ready to get up and give Naomi her clothes however she was standing right in front of him, 'u-umm' the light blush was now fully blown out across his face, matching the colour of his hair, Naomi took the clothes off him and smirked, 'whats the matter Shanksy, never seen a girl like this before?' She laughed and headed upstairs once again. 'Captain? What was that?' Benn smirked as he watched his Captain's eyes following the girls everystep, even after she disappeared upstairs. 'Well this is going to be interesting' he thought taking another sip of sake.


End file.
